As a conventionally known contact of this type, a contact including a solder bonding portion and an elastic contact portion is proposed. An undersurface of the solder bonding portion is a solder bonding face which is to be solder bonded to the conductor pattern. The elastic contact portion is connected to one end of the solder bonding portion and bent over the solder bonding portion. When in contact with the conductive member, the elastic contact portion is pressed against the conductive member while being elastically deformed. The contact configured as above is used by solder bonding the undersurface of the solder bonding portion (solder bonding face) with the conductor pattern of the printed wiring board, and bringing the conductive member, such as a ground conductor, into contact with the elastic contact portion connected to one end of the solder bonding portion from above, to make the elastic contact portion elastically deformed. Then, the elastic contact portion is pressed against the conductive member by the elastic deformation. The conductor pattern of the printed wiring board and the conductive member can be electrically connected.
In addition, there has been an attempt to automatically mount this type of contact on the printed wiring board by sucking the contact by a suction nozzle of an automatic mounter. In that case, it is proposed to connect a first main body portion arranged parallel to the undersurface of the solder bonding portion with a top end of the elastic contact portion and use the first main body portion as a suction face for the suction nozzle (see Patent Document 1, for example).